


Danger Room Orgy

by megamatt09



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde comes to Harry for an ambitious project. She might either be genius or insane or perhaps both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Room Orgy

**Chapter One.**

"So, Jean, what did you want to show me?"

Harry Potter followed Jean Grey down the hallways of the Xavier Institute as she was leading to him to a surprise. Harry had taken over the leadership of the Institute, with the untimely demise of Scott Summers and the fact that Charles Xavier was spending the majority of his time on Genosha.

He was extremely popular with the female student body and the males appreciated his abilities, although with Harry in the house, they admitted that they would have to find their dating opportunities outside of the school. Although to be fair, there were millions of women in the world so it was not like their choices were limited.

"It's a surprise," Jean said as the redhead was bouncing up and down, barely able to contain herself. "Actually, Kitty was the person that rigged it up but I gave her the inspiration."

"Should I be worried or excited?" Harry asked Jean and Jean smiled.

Jean Grey personified sex, that much was for certain. Her crimson redhead flowed freely down to her shoulders and her green eyes were full of passion for life. She wore a tight black t-shirt that stretched around her ample set of C-Cup breasts and showed her tight and toned midriff. The black leather pants added to her appeal as one of the reasons why Harry was prone to follow her was to look at her rear.

It was a nice ass, as Harry explored countless times, sometimes for hours at a time.

"It will be fun," Jean said as she grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and lead him by the arm immediately, pulling him down the hallway.

"You're going to show me the Danger Room?" Harry asked and Jean smiled. "Actually, I've seen the inside of it many times thank you very much."

"Well, you haven't seen it like this," Jean replied with a wide grin as she walked over to activate the control console, taking great care to activate it where she stood.

They were in a lavish room, with candles in it, and there was a nice heart shaped bed. Off to the side, there was a massage table with different types of oils and Harry followed her around as she sat down on the bed.

"We had Kitty hack into the Danger Room core programming, and modify it slightly," Jean said. "I believe that it has unlimited potential in this way and with your natural abilities, the sky is the limit of what we could accomplish in here."

"You had Kitty hack into the Danger Room and turn it into…" Harry said and he looked at Jean. "That's absolutely brilliant."

"I figured you would approve," Jean told her as she motioned for Harry to sit down on the massage table. "And you've been so tense, maybe I can help you."

"You always do," Harry said to Jean as she slid his shirt off to reveal his broad and muscular shoulders. She started to massage his shoulders.

"Lie down Harry, relax, here let me help you," Jean said as she looked at him and pulled his pants off to reveal that he was in nothing but a pair of silken boxer shorts. She traced his hips and placed the massage oils on her hands.

It caused a scent that got both of them in the mood. Jean ran her hands all the way down the back of Harry's neck and continued to rub into his shoulder blades. The redhead hummed as she worked her hands into Harry's back and shoulders, before she moved down to get the back of his legs.

It felt like absolute heaven as Jean worked Harry over, with her hand brushing between his legs, teasing him. It was getting like borderline torture to lie like this.

Harry felt her breasts press against his back as she whispered hotly in his ear. "Turn over, Harry."

Jean did immediately and she licked her lips as she saw the tent that was forming in Harry's pants.

"It's getting a bit hot in here," Jean told him as she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled widely. "Maybe we should rectify that a little bit."

Jean slowly stripped her shirt off, to reveal her breasts contained in a green lacy bra. She placed her thumbs on the edge of her tight leather pants and slowly slunk out of them.

Harry saw her turn around, to reveal the green thong that was on her ass. Jean hummed merrily as she turned around and stepped forward, looking at Harry.

"Oh this is going to be so good," Jean said, as she straddled Harry. Her covered private area brushed against his and she started to run her hands down his shoulders and chest.

Harry reached up immediately and grabbed Jean around the waist and flipped their position on the bench.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to crack," Jean said and she got a projection of what Harry planned for her. She shivered as lust burned through her body.

"Long enough," Harry growled as he captured her lips with a hot kiss and Jean moaned as he stuck his tongue down her throat. He deepened the French kiss as the two of them tangled their tongues against each other.

Jean could feel things get taken up to the next level as he unclipped the strap of her bra and allowed her amazing breasts to flow freely. Her nipples beckoned out for him.

Harry neglected her breasts for the moan and Jean whined as her panties were pulled down and Harry revealed her shaven snatch immediately.

"So wet," Harry whispered as he pushed his fingers into her.

Jean felt his talented hands probe her and the redhead bucked her hips up immediately. The redhead kept working her hips up towards him. The green eyed wizard explored her insides, and Jean really was getting into it.

His tongue, oh his tongue was this close to her. If he stuck his tongue into her.

' _Oh damn,'_ Jean thought as she spurred Harry on with naughty thoughts. _'My pussy, it's wet for you, why don't you get it wetter so you can stick that big fucking dick into it and fuck my brains out.'_

Harry smiled as he stuck his tongue deep into her. Jean was certain that with his abilities he could make it grow long and it extended into her. The redhead felt a blinding moan of passion as she placed her hands on the back of his head.

"OOOHH!" Jean screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry slithered his tongue in and out between her moist womanhood.

Harry grabbed the side of her hips and rammed his tongue into her. He spoke in a hissing parseltongue. _'This dirty, dirty, twat needs a nice cleaning out and I'm going to fucking make it clean, then I'm going to let you show why you're a redhead, I'm going to fuck you long into the night.'_

Unlike many other girls, Jean could hear his thoughts and her cunt clenched around his tongue as he continued to talk dirty to her.

"Oh Harry, I like when you talk dirty like that," Jean whimpered as she tightened her legs around him and the redhead panted heavily.

Harry pulled up and her deafeningly nectar dripped from his face.

"Let me return the favor," Jean whispered to him and she used her telekinesis to tear Harry's boxer shorts off. "You won't be needing those tonight or for a very long time."

Harry did not even half a second to question her statement as Jean dove down and wrapped her lips around his thick pole. The redhead closed her eyes and continued to work him over. His throbbing balls started to fill up with cum.

Jean used her telekinetic abilities to run several pleasurable touches down Harry's body. An action which he copied as he sawed his way deep into her mouth, with the redhead hanging onto him as she slurped his massive manhood deep into her mouth.

The Phoenix from within itched for the sensations that Harry was giving her and Harry held onto her face, plowing her mouth. The redhead closed her eyes as Harry worked himself in and out of her mouth, gaining speed and his tempo increasing.

Determination filled Jean's eyes, she wanted his seed and wanted it now. Her hands took turns stroking his balls trying to coax the thick load out of him.

Harry grunted and his balls tightened, launching a huge sticky load down Jean's throat. Lust burned through Jean Grey's eyes as she tilted her head back and finished Harry off, wrapping her hand around his balls as she squeezed them.

The orgasm distracted Jean as Harry smiled wickedly.

Seconds later, Jean was restrained against the wall, her legs spread and her dripping pussy bared. A ball gag was placed in her mouth.

"I know how rough you like it, my beautiful song bird," Harry whispered hotly in her ear and he gave her body many subtle touches. He hit all of the spots that drove her wild but did not linger too long.

Her moaning through the ball gag got him even harder in no time and her dripping hot snatch was waiting and willing for him. The green eyed sorcerer prepped his lover's hot cunt for him and he plunged deep into her.

The redhead tightened her vice like grip upon him and Harry held onto her hips. He slowly sawed into her, building up greater anticipation in her mind.

Jean felt frustration course through her. His cock did not stay in her long enough, and she could not move her legs or arms to tighten the grab.

Flames appeared around them but they did not burn the straps or either of the occupants. The power of the Phoenix Force locked both of them and the redhead felt herself being hammered up against the wall.

"How many times can I make you cum, seven, eight, nine, ten, more?" Harry asked as he felt Jean's slick hot liquids lubricate his rod as he kept working deep into her. She slid around him as the wizard kept working her over.

Orgasms washed over Jean's body like they were going out of style. Her nipples grew painfully hard and the pleasure increased as Harry flickered his talented tongue over her.

All twelve inches buried into her hot cunt as Harry hung onto her hips, and the redhead pumped her hips up into them.

A crushing telekinetic grip wrapped around Harry's cock like a vice as he worked her over and the redhead kept working her over.

"Ten it is, let's go for eleven," Harry whispered as Jean's nipples got even harder. She did not know it was possible. And Emma was the one that could turn her body into diamond.

Harry plunged himself into her sopping center and he was not in the way of slowing down. He was determined to build up quite the explosion and flood her pussy with his seed. The redhead clamped down onto him harder.

There was muffled sound beneath her gag but Harry could tell that she had reached over a dozen orgasms, all of them getting more intense. The fact that their minds were linked caused Harry's balls to throb because of the full force of Miss Grey's intense orgasms.

"We're finish together, next time," Harry promised her and Jean's lust burned through her eyes.

The Danger Room was never meant to be used like this but neither was complaining. The emerald eyed wizard sawed into her, with intention of filling her body up with so much cum that it leaked from her.

Harry plowed into her and his balls strained. Her pussy clamped around him and Harry felt the rush coming onto him. He sent his flood into her dripping hot cunt and he explosively finished into her.

Jean slumped against the wall, needing a moment to regroup, although the restorative powers of the Phoenix Force was a wonderful thing. She would be back on her feet.

Thick cum oozed from the redhead's sufficiently fucked pussy as the doors of the Danger Room popped open.

"Jean, I fucking told you to wait," Kitty Pryde said in agitation as she walked into the room. She was wearing a pair of glasses with her long brunette hair tied back. She wore a blue shirt that rode up to show her midriff and a pair of faded blue jeans. She looked extremely annoyed. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Hi, Kitty, fancy seeing you here," Harry said as she greeted him with a long kiss. The brunette appreciated the taste of Jean Grey on his lips and she turned around.

"You really are in an insatiable whore, aren't you, Jean?" Kitty asked as she teasingly ran her slender fingers down Jean's body, causing sexual fire to burn through her body. "You're still fucking wet after what Harry did to you?"

Kitty bent down and took some of Harry's cum onto her tongue and smiled.

"Well, that's delicious," Kitty said as she reached her hand through the wall and turned it.

Jean yelped as Kitty slapped her hard on the ass.

"Kitty," Jean whispered and Kitty dug her fingernails in Jean's ass for good measure before withdrawing her hand and turning to Harry.

"So, I'm here, because as Jean might have told you, I set this little thing up," Kitty said with a smile as she saw Harry was ready because of her exploits. "Wasn't that hard getting the males out of the Mansion for a few days. All I had to do was blackmail Logan and he managed to bring them on a survival training mission, men only of course."

"How did you blackmail Logan?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't really be blackmail, now would it?" Kitty inquired and Harry could not refute that logic.

If Logan wanted to keep his secret obsession with My Little Pony a secret, then….well he would have to play ball with Kitty.

"You can be a diabolical mastermind sometimes, you know?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Doctor Doom move over," Kitty cackled maliciously and Harry sometimes wondered about his girlfriend. "Actually, you know how you told us that we should have goals in life."

"Yes, I recall telling you that," Harry replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I've got a project, that should be interesting for us to all explore together," Kitty said as she looked at Harry. "I want to break the World Record for the world's largest orgy."

Silence, as Harry blinked as he tried to process this news.

"Well, you're reaching for the stars," Harry said to her, half amused at this.

"I know, we've got a lot of work to do to reach that point but…..if anyone can do it, it can be you," Kitty whispered to Harry and she gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please Harry….pretty please Harry…..pretty please with sugar on top, and sprinkles and those little gummy bears and….."

"Okay Kitty, calm down," Harry told her. "So, let me get this straight, I have to have sex with a whole bunch of hot women at once….which is something that I do anyway most of the time…..you know what, I can't see a downside of this."

"Great, let us begin," Kitty remarked eagerly, as she shifted from her clothes. 

**To Be Continued.**

 


End file.
